Monster Hunter: Playthings of giants
1: Playthings of Giants Eydea stood proud, his first armor set felt tight across his chest. He gripped his scythe; the bone it was made of was flexible yet strong. The cold bit at his skin, which made him grip his weapon tighter. His apprehension was apparent on his face; frequent earthquakes had stirred up the local monster population. His target was a Ziodrome; displaced; and angry. He slid down from his camp. The beast and his pack had stepped into the shallow mountain valley below. The massive raptor’s neck cracked as its ilk slammed into it, still bleeding from a gash on its shoulder but still alive. The Ziodrome stepped forward; its foot met leathery raptor skin. It kicked the filleted corpse from its path. The roar this monster bellowed pierced the air stopping Eydea in his tracks. His steely armor vibrated as the Ziodrome’s red claws grazed his chest. In response Eydea swung his blade with all his might; the blade cracked two of the Ziodrome’s ribs open, pierced its lungs, and made a small superficial cut on its left ventricle. It barely held itself together; the Ziodrome leapt on top of Eydea. Claws scratched at his thin helmet, he reached by his side and grabbed his carving knife, brought it up in front of him, and plunged it into the raptors open wound. The monster roared; its eyes glazed over and it fell on top of Eydea. Eydea kicked the creature off and stood up. He examined his mark, its sickly green skin clashed with the now bloody snow. Its red mane lay lazily behind it, black blended with red, as its highlights came visible. Eydea carved out its skull and carved off its hide, he set them in his pack and stood proud. His first hunt went off without a hitch and he set a flare over the corpses. He returned to his camp, a massive orange blur smashed into him. He was sent flying, he barely missed landing safely on the ledge below. He bounced off the side of the steep rise, multiple impacts impaired his senses, he was blacking out. “I wonder… if they will find the body before the raptors do.” He blacked out; he knew he was going to die. His subconscious asked him, maybe for the last time ‘will it hurt?’ He awoke to immense pain, his top layer of plate mail was destroyed and his chain mail was in tatters. Large tropic trees towered over him, the jungle zone, a hot, wet uncomfortable place. The last twenty-four hours were a blur, he remembered an orange swipe and heavy winds, it all seemed like a dream. He looked around his environment looking for any sign of how he got there. To the north there lay an island, even from such a long distance he could make out large crab-like creatures known as carapaceon, their red and white coloration meant they were hermitaur. The group’s alpha was called a Daimyo; he could easily make out this creature. He felt pressure in his back, he twisted in place to see a young deer, the kelbi looked at him confused, it had never seen a human. It was suddenly torn away; the reason was a large red and blue raptor, Velocidrome. The beast looked at the now bloodied human, its wise eyes assessing this addition to the ecosystem. It straightened up and walked away, the newbie killer was old and grizzled; an easy target for Eydea. The sky darkened and the wind howled, a sinister roar pierced the air. Every being in the forest scattered and hid, Eydea felt the buffering wind before he heard it. Something was landing; lightning cracked overhead, thunder permeated from the air around Eydea. A massive dragon landed in front of him, a Kushala Daora; a massive grey dragon whose skin was like metal and shined in the light. I took a single step forward as Eydea reached for his scythe; it was missing. “Crap!” he shouted, scrambling for his carving knife. He held it aloft at eye level, ready to strike. “Feh.” The Daora walked straight past him and lay down on its nest. Eydea leapt forward into the Kushala Daora, only to be rejected by a massive gust of wind. He felt the cold ground rise to meet him as he tumbled backwards. Eydea scrambled to his feet and made a blind dash at the Kushala again, he managed to knick it as he was knocked back. “I am not your enemy.” The female voice startled Eydea, he knew it came from the Kushala Daora but he didn’t understand how. “How?” Eydea felt his chest pulse. Under his tattered chainmail he saw three metallic strips of flesh grafted on. “What the devil is this?!” he pushed on it; he felt his finger touch the ice cold flesh. He pinched it and it hurt. “You suffered a fall from the massive mountain northwest of here, I saved you from dying, and you sustained a fatal slash when you landed on me. Rejoice, you have been blessed by a dragon. Eydea you-“ “How do you know my name, Kura?” Eydea paused; this name was new and alien to him. He didn’t understand where he knew it from. “Memories shared through genetics.” “What?” “In every creature is a massive colony of cells, the lifeblood of any individual. Within every cell is a strand of DNA, also called genes” This explanation of simple biology was much more advanced than Eydea’s culture. “Right. How did you know my name?” “When I grafted on my skin you became my scion, that means an impenetrable link between us, our thoughts, emotions, memories, and even base instincts are shared.” Eydea stood and turned. “Your full of-“ “No I’m not.” He walked away, never expecting to see her again. r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r Eydea stepped onto the jungle zone pier. He lit his last flare and sat down on the docks edge. A massive loud thud smashed into the ground behind him. “I’m not going not be your scion!” “You chose a bad day to come here.” This voice was dark and gravelly, and it seethed with rage “Oh really?” Eydea stood and turned around to face this new creature, it was a Kushala Daora; this one was larger and angrier. He drew his absurd weapon and pointed it at this dragon. “You understand me?” the Kushala got low, his eyes turned from a cold grey to a blood red sheen. “But of course!” Eydea rushed forward powered by his rage, he leapt at the Kushala. Before it could react Eydea had driven his carving knife between its ribs. It quickly threw him off, Eydea’s knife still stuck in its thick flesh. “Abomination!” the beast leapt on Eydea; who quickly grabbed his knife and yanked it out of the Kushala flesh. He quickly perforated the massive chest of this beast; it screamed out in pain and swiped Eydea to the side. His back cracked as he impacted one of the many trees, he felt his strength grow as he fell deeper into his rage. His bloodlust was unmatched as he charged at this monster. It tried to whip up a tornado in front of itself, Eydea quickly used the thrust created by it to leap over its head and landed on its shoulders. The blade Eydea drove into its neck nearly severed its spinal column, two centimeters to the left would have cut out all messages from the brain. The beast reared back and tossed Eydea off its back, it channeled its ventus manipulates abilities and forced hurricane force winds into Eydea’s chest. As he was flying into the cliff face north of his location; he threw his knife, it twirled and stabbed the Kushala Daora in its eye. It roared and the winds died down. Eydea was no longer flying, but was thrown to the ground. He scrambled to his feat and sped forward, within seconds he was on top of the Kushala again; he grabbed his carving knife from its eye and drove it between its vertebrae. It roared then fell silent, without the vital connection to its heart and muscles the beast was dying, painfully and slowly. r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r A passing ship had noticed the flair and moved to his location. The captain was a tall human subspecies known as a wyverian; they immediately loaded the Kushala’s remains into their ship. Eydea stepped on to the bow of the massive freighter ship. Thoughts raced in his mind but one stood apart from the rest ‘Now you experience my gift’ ‘Rage? Speed? The separation from civilized society?’ he thought. ‘no.’ his thoughts replied ‘power of gods’ ‘I doubt highly that Kura is a god’ ‘Are you criticizing me?’ Eydea finally realized the voice was not his own, yet that of Kura. ‘Kura?’ he asked, astonished that he heard her in his head. ‘How am I hearing you?’ ‘Remember our link’ Eydea flashed back to his conversation. ‘Right…’ his subconscious voice was low and grumbling. ‘Remember boy I will be with you forever.’ Eydea’s thoughts turned to sorrow. He knew this constant voice would get old soon. 2: The Wrath of Forgotten Gods Eydea had stepped into his home and removed his Kushala Vista, his newest armor set crafted from a slaughtered Kushala Daora. He hung his Storm Scythe on his wall over his armor stand, after a long hunt he wanted to walk to the guild hall and relax. On his way he was stopped by the village elder, a short Wyverian woman of considerable age, she gave him the payment he had forgotten to collect and sent him on his merry way. He neared the large Guild sanctioned building referred to as the hall; he found an old grizzled hunter named Bartz waiting for him. “So Eydea, what was the haul?” he meant Eydea’s most recent quest “Daimyo hermitaur essence, only possible to get during swarming season,” “Not bad” replied Bartz “not bad at all” Both fell silent, neither knew what to say. Eydea marveled over Bartz’s armor made from an Akantor; a massive monster that rivals mountains. “Day!” Eydea knew before even turning around that Saya was going to tackle him, she always did. Her lips found his before they even reached the ground; they had been together for more than 3 years, a long time in Eydea’s line of work. “Good morning wifey” Saya looked up to see Bartz’s outstretched hand; she took it and stood up. Eydea soon followed. “I thought I asked not to be called that.” “You’re right, sorry.” even though his armor was made from a beast that required ferocity and strength, he still was the gentlest hunter in Pokke, the village they were in. “Where’s Catalina?” asked Saya “Princess is still out on her hunt-“Bartz was cut short as a gold Zenny bounced off his head. “I heard that.” Catalina’s fiery temper matched her hair, red and angry. “Besides I wasn’t to be gone long.” Saya was the first to walk in; she worked as the low rank quest receptionist, the one who helps newbie hunters get started on their career. She sat at her desk and was immediately swarmed with quest requests. The three hunters soon followed and sat at their normal table, soon ale was in front of them and they were drinking. “So look what we have here!” one of the snobby rich hunters piped up as he walked over. “The losers have returned!” Eydea shot up and cocked his fist back. “Do it, I dare ya’” Eydea let his fist fly, only to have it caught by Bartz, who had intervened. “You’re lettin’ this old dude stop you? You really are a loser, come on Tiras we gotta get huntin’” within moments the duo had gone. “Don’t let them get to you.” Said Bartz. “Their cockiness will most likely get the better of them and they’ll fail their quest.” “Whatever” said Eydea, the snob had gotten to him. r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r Bartz had barely deflected this massive monsters last attack; he looked for weak points as the Tigrex. The large orange and blue false-wyvern easily stood four feet over Bartz who was a little over six feet tall. Its wings had evolved into forelegs making it incredibly fast but a weak flyer. Bartz swung his Akantor great sword at its head; the monsters palm came up in response and deflected Bartz’s blade. The wyvern lunged forward and its head met Bartz’s chest; he was sent flying shortly before he crashed into a nearby cliff-face. Catalina rushed forward, only to be rejected by the Tigrex’s tail; Eydea caught her before she smashed into the ground. “Urgh” she grunted “Eydea, go high” “Roger.” Eydea launched himself into the air, Catalina darted under him. Her dual blades met Tigrex flesh, the blades sunk into its throat. It responded with an ear shattering roar, both Eydea and Catalina were sent flying backwards. A massive stone spike burst up from the ground and pierced Catalina’s back; it shattered nearly instantly and sent her flying again. Where the pillar stood now stood a humanoid figure. Eydea, still untouched, recognized the Tigrex armor immediately. ‘Tiras’ thought Eydea ‘what’s he-‘ ‘Eydea!’ cried Kura in his thoughts ‘you must destroy him’ ‘Why?’ he replied Tiras removed his helmet and an empty gaze met Eydea’s, a trail of orange and blue flesh trailed from his left eye down past his neck. Eydea choked back the urge to vomit; melding on that scale caught him by surprise. ‘EYDEA!’ screamed Kura in his head It was too late and Eydea barely had time to react, Tiras’ war hammer met him in the stomach. He coughed up blood and was thrown backwards. Eydea regained his composure before he landed; the second he touched down he lunged at Tiras, sending up a cloud of dust behind him. His scythe met Tiras’ hammer, the titanic clash of strengths created a crater and sent the dirt outwards in a shockwave. Tiras won the struggle and sent Eydea flying towards Bartz, the impact made Eydea black out. 3: proof of existence Eydea was awoken by the intense pain in his chest, he was bandaged but blood still soaked through. He looked over and Saya met his gaze, he tried to say her name but it came out as a whimper. Saya looked over and was immediately by his side. “Day!” she cried “you’re okay!” “Ugh, yeah” he replied his voice was weak He reached over and tore off his bandages, the Daora flesh underneath, and in fact all his skin, was pale. He fought through the pain and raised himself off of his bed. When his feet touched the floor the ground was pulled out from under him. He caught himself before the cold caress of the ground did. “How long?” “A week.” Replied Saya “How?” “Mr. Bartz said…” ‘Eydea may have been thrown back but his resolve had not wavered, he had crouched down, in fact he resembled the war stance of the Daora. He charged at the corrupted hunter, easily ducking his hammer; Eydea launched his fist forward without as much as a peep, his knuckles connected with the hunter’s head. Long spikes burst from his knuckles and perforated the hunter’s skull. Eydea whipped his arm back and slung the blood off of it. He turned to the Tigrex ‘you’ he shouted, ‘are scum!’ he charged forward, becoming not much more than a blur. He grabbed the Tigrex’s arm and flipped it over, he then placed his foot on the beasts shoulder and pulled he was met by a very satisfying crack, then a crunch, then a tear as cells separated and soon Eydea had pulls off the beasts arm. When it tried to escape he pinned its other wing down using its claw. The beast mustered the most ferocious roar it could, Eydea stood dumbfounded. In response he slammed his fist into the ground. A sound rivaling thunder filled the air, and with a swift uppercut the beast’s skull was split. The Tigrex knew he was dying slowly and painfully, and the fact that this human was dragging it out seemed sadistic to him. Eydea brought his fist down on the Tigrex’s skull and flattened it. He looked over the corpse of his foe, the wind died down and Eydea collapsed in a pool of blood.’ Eydea looked at his armor and scythe; his armor was more spiked and sinister looking than before, his scythe was thinner and longer. “Armor?” asked Eydea “The elder said something about a blessing? I didn’t quite understand” Eydea forced himself out of his house, his energy was returning; slowly but surely. He worked his way to the elder’s home; she saw him and helped him to a seat. “Saya mentioned you talking of a blessing?” “Such a nice girl” the elder poked his grafts “I meant this, legends speak of one who will wear the skin of demons and save us from a great evil a great beast will rise from the depths of the planet and tear our world asunder.” “And I’m supposed to stop it?” “Fear not there are others, the legend speaks of many. Each representing a beast of Minegarde “ The elder took Eydea to the back room in her, a well known image of the Myo Galuna a massive elder dragon that glitters like a starry night sky. Under it where a multitude of crude figures, each represented a warrior bearing many names, ‘Rukodiora, Congalala, Akantor, Naval Deus, Deviljho’ all were monsters peppered through-out Minegarde. “Two days ago the guild sent out word to all representatives that monster activity has been raised on a global scale, they know the forbidden one shall return soon, they requested your presence in DonDruma, researchers have discovered a pattern in violent uprisings, they may have found where Myo Galuna will rise” “Can I bring others?” “I guess they wouldn’t care” r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r Catalina and Bartz had caught up to Eydea and Saya. Soon they were on the road and on their way r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r Note: this will be a fairly long story line, i might keep "Playthings of Giants" as the series title but if I dont all of the stories will most likely have Eydea in them in some way shape or fashion Category:Fan Fiction